História de um Zorro
by Hyuuga-Graay
Summary: Dois amigos que se entregaram ao prazer de uma noite, mas ela tem compromissos com a aldeia e quando volta ele mudou muito. Agora ambos estão comprometidos mas a esperança de uma vida não desapareceu. ShikaTema
1. A missão

_Naruto pertence a Kishimoto-sensei, e essa Fanfic também não é de minha autoria mas sim de NaraVillbs quem merece todos os créditos eu só estou traduzindo-a ._

_Bom, chega de enrolação e vamos a Fic:_

Ahhhh que lindo, um domingo pela manhã, o sol aquecendo sua pele, pessoas descansando, crianças brincando de ninjas, os passarinhos cantando, uma família fazendo pic-nic no parque, um bando de cachorros pulando, alguns casais e expressando seu amor. O que poderia ser melhor que isso? Fácil: **DORMIR**

Nada disso importava para ele, tudo o que desejava era dormir um pouco, jogar uma partida de Shogi e deitar para ver as nuvens. Porque tudo tinha que ser tão problemático? Tinha que fazer uma missão com sua equipe, e agora os três se dirigiam ao escritório da Hokage.

Chouji bateu na porta, ele era o único animado por estar tão cedo em uma missão. Ino se queixava que teria que dormir horas completas ou ficaria com olheiras e sua pele ressecaria. Mendokusei, só com ele acontecia isso. A voz da Hokage lês dando permissão para entrar o tirou de seus pensamentos.

- Tenho uma missão para vocês! – como se não fosse óbvio – Vocês serão os guias do Kazekage e seus irmãos.

- Os irmãos Sabaku, certo?

- Isso. Parece que Kankuro-san e Temari-san tiraram férias e decidiram trazer seu irmão ao festival.

- É verdade. Tinha esquecido o festival de Konoha.

- Ai Chouji, você é sempre tão atento!

- Hehe! Te amo Ino!

- Ahhh que lindo! – as mulheres suspiram, essas duas palavras sempre o tiravam de seus problemas com a namorada.

- Tsk. Mendokusei

- Shikamaru?

- O que foi?

- Você será o guia da Temari-san.

- Por que eu? Ela já conhece a aldeia não precisa de um guia!

- Não seria nada educado deixá-la sem um guia. E depois será você porque sempre está dizendo que nós mulheres somos problemáticas.

- Quer dizer que é um castigo?

- Sim, agora vão. Eles não demorarão a chegar.

- Chegam hoje? Ah Mendokusei

- Ino, você será a guia do Kazekage e você Choji do Kankuro-san, entendido?

- Hai

- Mendokusei

- Podem ir

Não foi preciso dizer duas vezes, saio dali o mais rápido que sua perna lhe permitio, só que saio sorrindo. Choji e Ino, um pouco mais atrás o olhavam.

- Não sei porque você gosta de tentar nos fazer acreditas que não te agrada ser guia da Temari.

Deu de ombros: - Suponho que seja divertido. Agora vamos rápido, não quero deixá-la esperando.

- Se colocasse tanto entusiasmo nas missões como nessa você chegaria a ser hokage.

Não os escutou pois se adiantou para chegar logo, fazia muito tempo que não via a sua amiga e já estava com saudades.


	2. A Chegada

Caminhava um ao lado do outro, já deveriam ter chegado. Chouji e Ino o olhavam desconfiados, ele estavam assim só por ver sua amiga, sim, amiga, só isso, não havia nada mais entre eles, mesmo que muitos pensassem o contrário, eles eram só amigos desde algum tempo, mas só se viam em aniversários, Chunnins shikens ou alguma missão para suas aldeias. Mas ainda sim tinha saudades, estar com ela sempre foi maravilhoso, às vezes reclamava, mas com o passar do tempo aprendeu seu ritmo de vida: Lento. Assim, teve que se acostumar com ele. Ansiava vê-la mais que nada. Até quando teria que esperar? Uma sombra se vio a distancia, eran eles? Seu coração acelerou. Finalmente pode ver a pessoa: Kankurou. Seu coração voltou ao normal.

- Olá pessoas

- Oi – disseram os dois, Shikamaru só bufou

- O que aconteceu com ele?

- Está esperando sua irmã.

- Ahh. Hehehehe, Temari ficou muito para trás. Fiz uma brincadeira inocente e não chegará em pelo menos uma hora.

- E o Kazekage?

- Tsk. Não pudemos trazê-lo, parece que está com um mês de namoro com Matsuri ou algo assim. Mas então, quem será meu guia?

- Eu – disse Chouji

- Acho que nos veremos menos – Disse Ino fazendo doce e logo lhe dando um beijo

- Não sabia que estavam namorando

- Você tem que ver nas festas – disse Shikamaru, já menos entediado – não se separam por nada, chegam a me dar nojo!

- Não diga isso! Quando tiver uma namorada vai estar pior que eu!

- É. Shikamaru, se parace de dizer que as mulheres são problemáticas já teria namorada.

- Não, obrigado.

- Bom, não discutam, melhor me mostre a aldeia antes me minha irmã chegue e corte a minha cabeça.

- O que você fez? – perguntou Shikamaru, entediado

- Nada, só uma brincadeirinha, você é mais protetor com ela do que eu Nara.

- Tsk.

- Vamos Kankuro.

- Eu vou com vocês

- Ok. Shikamaru, você vem?

-Não, vou ficar aquí esperando Temari.

- Ok, ja ne.

- Hai

- Os três se foram e Shikamaru voltou a caminhar em círculos, depois de dez minutos um guarda o chamou:

- Shikamaru, hoje não é sua vez de ficar de guarda, o que faz aqui?

- Espero uma pessoa.

- Certo, mas para de caminha que já estou ficando tonto.

Shikamaru parou, caminhar em círculos não faria Temari chegar mais rápido. Cansado de esperar se sentou no chão e com as costas apoiadas na porta começou a ver as nuvens, aquelas que via desde criança, e agora com seus 19 anos. Então o sono o venceu e ficou dormindo até que escutou umas risadas, abriu os olhos lentamente e se deparou com uma Temari muito divertida por o ver dormindo.


	3. Bem vinda a minha casa

Se levantou tão rapidamente que com o impulso os dois caíram no chão. Shikamaru, peindo desculpas tratou de levantar para não esmagá-la, mas as mãos dela rodearam seu pescoço, seus lábios o atraim e lhe deram um beijo na bochecha, finalmente não se importou com os dois guardas que os olhavam e também a beijou na bochecha.

- Senti muito sua falta gênio.

- E eu de você mulher problemática. – Temari riu e o beijou no nariz.

- Não está certo, os guardas acharão que somos um casal – Shikamaru viu o olhar malicioso de Temari, o mesmo de quando planeja algo.

- Daremos uma demonstração

Shikamaru sorriu convencido e a beijou na boca ao mesmo tempo que deslizava uma mão por sua perna. Temari enrolou sua outra perna na cintura do rapaz e enfiou suas mãos na camisa do mesmo. Quando estavam totalmente em contato com o peito de Shikamaru ela conjurou uns selos e ambos desapareceram deixando os guardas com vontade de ver mais. Apareceram em uma casa cheia de grama.

- Isso não foi legal, você não muda nunca não é?

- Eles mereceram por pensar besteiras.

- Besteiras? O que você esperava que eles pensassem se você me beijou?

- Oye, era você quem estava em cima de mim. Se não tivesse levantado com tanta força, não teríamos caído.

- É que tinha muitas saudades. Por que demorou tantopra chegar?

- Kankurou aproveitou que eu dormia e escondeu minhas roupas íntimas no bosque, passei quase toda a manhã procurando-as para que ninguém às visse.

- Hahahahaha – Temari o calou com um pedala – Itee – Não tinha doída, na realidade

- Isso foi por rir... Oye gênio, onde estamos? Parece a mansão Hyuuga!

- Como você conhece a mansão Hyuuga?

- Porque sou amiga de Hinata

- Não seria porque você foi namorada de Neji? – disse brincalhão

- Shikamaru, se você está insinuando que fizemos algo na sua casa está muito errado.

- Hai hai, eu sei, só estava brincando.

- Ainda não me disse onde estamos.

Shikamaru sorriu

- Bem vinda a minha casa

_Eeentão aqui está o terceiro capítulo da tradução_

_Durante a semana eu termino de traduzir e vou postando aos poucos, essa foi uma das muitas história de NaraVillbs que me encantou por isso resolvi traduzi-la com a permissão da mente criativa por trás de tudo para que todos possamos aproveitar _

_Ahhh e deixem reviews_

_Jaa nee_


	4. O lindo casal

- Como assim sua casa?

- Me mudei, já não agüentava mais escutar as atividades noturnas de Naruto e Sakura.

- Sakura está saindo com Naruto?

- Desde duas semanas mais ou menos.

- Legal. Mas então porque você não foi morar com Chouji?

- Esta vivendo em um apartamento com Ino.

- Nossa! Duas de minhas amigas já têm namorado

- Quatro

- O que?

- Tenten está saindo com Neji e Hinata com Lee

- Hinata e Lee?

- Hai, quando Naruto e Sakura começaram a sair, eles se deprimiram mas logo encontraram consolo mutuo e acabaram namorando... Deveria ter visto Hiashi, quase enfartou.

- Hahaha, imagino! Todas têm namorado – terminou a frase em um sussurro, mas ainda sim Shikamaru a ouviu e se aproximou para abraçá-la.

- Não fique assim, você logo encontrarpa um bom homem que te ame.

- É o que eu espero – correspondeu ao abraço – Obrigada Shikamaru, você é um grande amigo.

Ficaram abraçados uns minutos até que Shikamaru decidiu lhe mostra a casa, bastante ampla, tinha vários quartos sobrando e era de três andares, havia umas escadas que levavam a parte superior (lugar onde havia um banco para olhar as nuvens). Seus pais insistia que ele lhes desse um herdeiro logo, por isso a casa deveria ser grande, e seu clã era parecido com o Hyuuga, haviam alguns velhinhos com muito poder que queriam que ele não fosse o herdeiro, por isso arrumavam qualquer desculpa para falar mal dele. Temari se surpreendeu quando ele disse que faria o exame para Jounin, mas Shikamaru disse que faria porque há alguns anos ela lhe sugeriu.

- Bom, isso é tudo, o que você acha?

- É muito linda, não a destrua.

- Mendokusei

- Oye gênio, vamos comer alguma coisa

- Não tenho nada em casa

- Não quis dizer comer aqui, vamos sair, eu que estou convidando

- Ok, mas eu que convido, uma mulher não deve pagar.

- Você sempre falando de homens e mulheres...

- Tsk

Ambos foram a uma tenda de Dangos e pediram alguns para levar, já que queriam comer no telhado (de onde se viam as nuvens) de Shikamaru que segundo ele tinha uma vista grandiosa. Mas encuento esperavam apareceu Naruto que também esperava uns dangos.

Shikamaru y Temari se fueron a una tienda de dangos y pidieron algunos para llevar, ya que querian comerlos en la azotea de Shikamru, segun el, tenia una vista grandiosa. Pero mientras esperaban aparecio Naruto que tambien esperaba unos dangos.

- Estan tendo um encontró?

- Óbvio que não Naruto, quantas vezes tenho que dizer que somos só amigos? – Disse Shikamaru aborrecido

- Mas é que vocês fazem um lindo casal.

- Obrigado, eu acho

- Por que de tantas caixas de dangos – perguntou Temari – Agora eles lhe apetecem mais que ramen ou o que?

- Não! Meu ramen não troco por nada! Estes são para Sakura, ela está com desejo

- Você não a engravidou não né, Naruto? – perguntaram ambos, tentando matar-lo com o olhar

- N-não, eu nunca faria isso com a Sakura-chan... só se ela me pedisse – completou baixinho

- O que você disse loiro malfeito? – Gritou Temari

- Nada – gritou enquanto saia correndo

- Hey, seu troco! – gritou um empregado

- Fique com ele, minha vida vale mais!

- Naruto, estúpido.

- Hahahahaha, vamos, não é pra você ficar aborrecido.

- Hmph

- Anda, vamos pra sua casa!


End file.
